Helping Out
by Tarkleigh
Summary: Half-Sack is frustrated with his lack of success with the Crow Eaters. Fortunately, Juice can help him with that - Juice/Half-Sack Slash, later Jax/Juice/Half-Sack
1. Helping Out

He was doing it again. The Saturday night party had barely started and already Jax had a cute blond with nice tits in his lap. It was ridiculous how much pussy the guy got! He didn't even have to do anything! Just existing was apparently enough for the VP to supply him with more pussy then he would ever need. Kip didn't get it. He could admit that Jax was good-looking in a scruffy kind of way and that being the VP likely came with some perks but it still was mind-boggling how well it worked. He wouldn't mind usually – he would gladly bang the girls himself but he wasn't emotionally invested – but the whole thing was uncomfortable similar to his standing the club. It seemed like he couldn't do anything right. Like the club was composed of demi-gods with whom he could never compete. This wasn't true, of course, but Kip had to admit that his self-esteem had taken more than a few hits in his time here. He grabbed his shot from the bar and downed it. At least he wasn't on duty tonight. Being insecure while serving the other guys would be even worse.

"Getting started already?" a cheerful voice asked him.

Kip looked up from his drink and saw Juice standing next to him, wearing his usual slightly goofy grin. The guy's good mood was unshakable and Kip often wondered what his secret was. He had suspected drugs for some time but he had never seen any signs of it. Either Juice was a very high-functioning addict or he was just a surprisingly happy guy. "No point in waiting."

Juice frowned and sat down next to him. Kip tried not to glance at Jax anymore and failed. When he saw that the VP had already one hand up the girl's top, he shook his head. To his dismay, Juice had followed his eyes. "So that's why you are scowling?" he asked. "Jax is getting busy with a girl you like?"

"No", Kip said, maybe too quickly. "I just wonder how he does it. He has to beat the Crow Eaters away."

"That's pretty obvious. Most Crow Eaters want to be an Old Lady some day and if you spend so much effort chasing a certain guy you obviously go for the best target available. They can't approach Clay – Gemma would skin them alive – so they all try to get the next-best thing: Jax. His VP patch is doing most of the work for him."

That sounded logical and soothed Kip somewhat. When Juice put it like that, it was obvious. The ladies didn't want to put up with some guy, who wasn't even a member. And Juice wasn't approached from all sides either. "I guess that makes sense."

"Besides, you can't blame them," Juice continued. "Jax is just way too hot."

Kip waited for Juice to say 'no homo' or something else that dispelled the notion that he was lusting for Jax's dick. But Juice said nothing like that. Instead he checked out Jax with an expression Kip could only call hungry. The VP noticed his stare and gave him a quick wink before turning his head back to his date.

"Anyway," Juice said, turning back to Kip, "we have a lot of pussy around, so I am sure you will find a girl that's desperate enough. And if that doesn't work, there are always other options."

Kip blinked at the unexpected statement. "Huh?"

"Ah, come on, Sack, don't play dumber than you are," Juice said. "A marine like you, spending months on duty without any bangable women around, I am sure you had a few buddies help you out before."

That did not help Kip at all and he was starting to feel really stupid. Of course, everybody said Juice was some sort of computer genius, so maybe this was to be expected. "I don't know what you mean."

"Sure you do," Juice said and started to suck on his beer bottle in the most suggestive way. He grinned at Kip around the bottle and popped it back out. "Do you get it now? Or do I need to show it to you?"

No, Kip got it now and felt himself go tomato-red. Juice thought he was gay? How the hell did that happen? He had to squash this rumor as soon as possible before it fucked up his chances of joining the club. But he couldn't really hit the guy or something, so he just settled for a simple answer. "I'm not gay, dude. I don't do this kind of stuff."

Juice looked at him with what he could only interpret as honest surprise. "Really? Not even when you were deployed?"

"Never even crossed my mind."

"Weird," Juice commented and took another sip of his beer. Kip used this opportunity to gently slip away before the conversation could get any more awkward – which would have been quite an achievement. Had the guy just more or less offered him a blowjob? Or had he misunderstood him? Yeah, that was probably it. He couldn't believe that Juice would openly hit on another guy in front of the whole fucking club. Sure, there was no rule against being into other guys and nobody had ever said anything, but he really couldn't imagine that a bad ass biker club like the Sons would be cool with it. Maybe Juice was just ribbing him, taking a cheap shot at his military past. Which pissed Kip off – he certainly wouldn't apologize for his service or take any shit from civilian assholes for it – but it would fit the pattern. Lots of people liked to poke fun at him, after all. Juice hadn't until now but that still seemed much more likely than him trying to make a move on him.

Really not in the mood to think about that any longer, he joined the celebration and busied himself drinking and hitting on the Crow Eaters. It was an excellent distraction and by the time he stumbled outside to his bike hours later he had completely forgotten the conversation. He hadn't managed to score a girl but his mood was well enough despite that. Sure, he was horny but he would just jerk-off at home.

He heard the door open behind him and suddenly someone was grabbing him from behind and pushing him to a nearby wall. Kip was too surprised to defend himself, banged his head at the wall and lost all sense of direction for moment. When his head cleared again he was being dragged around a corner, out of view from the main entry. He blinked and tried to find out what was going on. When his eyes got used to the mix of moonlight and faint neon lights he recognized the figure in front of him. "Juice?"

The Puerto Rican smiled, his teeth almost blinding white in the dark. "Heeeey, Sack."

"What are you doing?" Kip asked when Juice stopped pulling him and just softly pushed him to the wall.

"I saw you leaving," Juice said, still smiling. "And I thought you could use my help."

His words were slurred and Kip realized that the guy was very, very drunk. This came as no surprise to Kip, since he had seen him chugging drinks with Opie of all people. But he had no idea what Juice wanted from him. "You are drunk."

Juice nodded, still in a very cheerful mood. "Yeah, I am. I had a lot of fun tonight. Did you, Sack?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

"This doesn't sound too convincing," Juice said, stepping closer to him. He was now very much in Kip's personal space. "Is it because you didn't get any pussy? Maybe I can help with that."

"What do you mean?" Kip had a suspicion but hoped he was wrong.

The smile was back on Juice's lips only it was not goofy this time. It had a predatory edge to it that made him shiver. "Playing dumb again, huh? Oh well, I will just show you."

He bent forward to kiss Kip. The Prospect tried to move away but found he was out of options. He had the wall to his back, Juice in front of him and the Puerto Rican's arms on both sides. Also he wasn't sure if he could dare to refuse a member like that. So he stayed frozen and let Juice kiss him. It was sloppy and awkward but not as bad as he had expected. Not that different from a girl, despite the soft stubble on Juice's face. Probably emboldened by his inaction, Juke kissed him harder and slipped one hand underneath his shirt. Kip recoiled. "Juice, stop it. I told you, I am not interested."

Juice stopped kissing him but didn't pull his hand away. "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul. Just relax and let me take care of you. Don't you want a blowjob?"

"Not from a guy," Kip said breathlessly.

"Hm, you might say that," Juice said before moving his hand to Kips crotch feeling his hard cock. "But the little guy down here says something else. Come on, Sack. It would be a shame to let you go home like that."

He started undoing the buttons of Kip's jeans. The Prospect wanted to tell him that it wasn't like that or to push him off but now he started to have second thoughts. He was really horny and if Juice wanted to blow him that badly, maybe he should just let him. A blowjob was a blowjob, he would just think of a girl. And he would get out of here without offending the guy. Being kissed by Juice had been better than expected, so he guessed he could handle being blown by him. After all, he didn't have to do anything. So he leaned back and let Juice push down his jeans followed by his boxes. As soon as his cock was free, Juice swallowed it in one big gulp.

Kip groaned. He had gotten his fair share of blowjobs in his life but he had never gotten one like that. He had no idea what Juice was doing differently but it felt much, much better than usual. The Puerto Rican move slowly up and down on his cock, finding a rhythm that slowly edged Kip closer to his orgasm. It was quickly becoming too much and Kip feared that his remaining ball would explode if the guy didn't let him come soon. "Jesus Christ, Juice."

Juice grinned and took him out of his mouth for a moment. "You like that?"

"Yeah," Kip groaned, not caring how that sounded. "Just please let me come."

"On it," Juice said and went back to work on him. His rhythm was quicker now and he put more pressure against Kip's dick. It didn't take long for him to feel his orgasm approaching. "Gonna come, Juice," Kip said, feeling he owned the guy a warning.

To his surprise Juice continued sucking with even greater vigor. Then Kip climaxed and spilled his seed in the Puerto Rican's mouth. He felt Juice swallowing all of it, which was a first for him. He had never had a girl who had done that for him. Juice released him and straightened up. While Kip felt rather worn out suddenly, the Puerto Rican still had this manic grin on his face. "Did you have fun?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Juice," Kip said weakly.

"You're welcome. I will see you Monday." He slapped Kip's ass and walked off into the night, probably to find his bike and get home. Or to crash in the clubhouse because Kip didn't think Juice could ride with that much alcohol in his system. He himself was pushing it and hadn't had nearly as much to drink as Juice had. He land back against the wall and tried to process what had just happened. Why had Juice blown him? Was this really just a weird friendly gesture? Or was Juice actually gay or bi and tried to get into his pants one blowjob at the time? If that was the case, Kip had the feeling that it was working. This morning he couldn't have imagined even kissing a guy and here he was, panting after another man had given him the best blowjob of his life. Without getting off himself mind you. Shit, maybe Juice expected him to return the favor the next time he met. What would he do then?

His thought were interrupted when he heard footsteps and saw Jax who had just turned the corner and raised his lighter to the smoke between his lips. The VP glanced towards Kip and smiled. "You might want to pull your pants up, Sack."

Mortified, Kip realized that his boxers were still between his ankles. Juice hadn't pulled them back up when he had left and he had been too stunned to do anything. He quickly scrambled to get decent again but he knew that Jax had already seen everything.

"Looks like somebody showed you a good time," Jax commented, pulling on his cigarette and looking up into the starry night sky.

"Yeah, I guess", Kip said, buckling his belt. He really didn't want to talk about this so he changed the subject. "What happened to your girl? The cute blond one?"

Jax gave him a dirty grin. "She is waiting for me upstairs. I wanted to clear my head before I take care of her. You heading out?"

"Yeah, I think, I will hit the road and get some rest. I will see you tomorrow."

"Alright," Jax said. It was hard to read his expression in the twilight but Juice thought he was smiling about something.

* * *

><p>Kip had a very confusing Sunday. He woke up around noon with a massive hard-on and the fragments of a very, very dirty dream involving Juice lingering in his head. And it did not get better after the cold shower he immediately took. No matter how much he tried to busy himself, the moment his mind had a moment of rest, his thought wandered to a young Puerto Rican with head tattoos and a sinful mouth. He tried everything to clear his head from working out to cleaning up to working on his bike but nothing worked. He eventually decided than maybe a jerk-off to his favorite – and completely straight – porn would do the trick but he couldn't focus on the display in front of him. When the female star started blowing her partner, he saw Juice blowing him and when he saw her getting fucked the thought of him fucking Juice was starting to form in his head. He came readily enough and felt some ease but the episode had made him more confused than before.<p>

Frustrated he pulled his pants back on, sat down in his favorite chair and started thinking. Was he suddenly turning gay? Or bi or whatever? Or was this just a weird-fixation on Juice after not getting laid for too long? He would like to say the last thing but he wasn't sure at all. Shit, why hadn't he resisted Juice? He shouldn't have gone along with it! But the guy was a member; Kip couldn't offend him, if he wanted his patch. And who in his right might turned down a no-strings-attached blowjob? And to his defense, he had been more than a little drunk. Besides, what he could he have done? Juice had been pretty determined and he couldn't just punch the guy in the face. It had been a dilemma – though an unexpectedly hot one.

But maybe the real question was how to go one from here. Would Juice want to make this a regular thing? If yes, what should he do? He wasn't into this kind of stuff – at least not really – but what if refusing offended Juice? The vote to patch him in had to be unanimous, so one grudge could ruin any chances he might have to get in. But being openly gay couldn't be good either, right? But Juice hadn't been too careful about his intentions, so he didn't seem to worry about getting caught.

Kip shook his head. Without more information he was getting nowhere. He guessed he would just wait what would happen. If he was lucky, Juice would have forgotten about the whole thing. That would be the best outcome, right?

* * *

><p>When Kip showed up to work next morning, Jax was there already, working on a car. "Hey, Sack."<p>

"Hey," Kip said. "Nice party on Saturday."

Jax smirked at him. "I bet you had your fun."

Okay, apparently Jax had not forgotten their awkward encounter. Kip guessed he wouldn't hear the end of this for quite some time. "Juice got pretty smashed, I saw him chugging shots like crazy."

"Yeah but the little guy can handle more than you might think. And he is the happiest drunk you will ever find – and maybe the horniest one."

This got Kip's attention. Jax's voice was completely casual and he was focused on the engine in front of him, so he guessed he was just making conversation, not knowing how close to home this topic was for Kip. "Horniest? What, does he hump legs?"

Jax laughed. "No, but pretty close. Give him enough booze and he tries to hit on everybody with a pulse."

Interesting, maybe this was a good opportunity to do some digging about Juice's sexuality. "Yeah, no kidding. He even told me that you looked hot."

A very amused expression spread on Jax's face. "So he was just stating the obvious."

This was a much more relaxed reaction than Kip had expected. "So you don't mind?"

"That a drunken Juice might find me attractive? No, why would I?"

"Well, it would be weird for me," Kip said.

"Good thing you are not hot then, hm?" Jax teased. He straightened up and stepped back from the open hood of the car. "Can you finish up here? I need to do some paperwork in the office. Gemma was supposed to do it but she says she is too busy. And Clay is useless for this kind of stuff."

Kip nodded – not like he could refuse the VP anyway. Jax slapped him on the shoulder and headed towards the main office, leaving the Prospect alone with his thoughts. Talking with Jax had soothed him somewhat. If Juice's interest in him had just been drunken horniness, he could just stay away from him when intoxicated and avoid any further entanglement. This way he could keep things simple until he knew more – and maybe until he had been patched in. Feeling somewhat back in control, he turned to the engine and tried to finish what Jax had started.

It was more difficult than he had expected. He had done some maintenance work at the Marines but he still wasn't nearly as good as an experienced mechanic like Jax. It didn't help that it was barely half past nine and already a stifling hot day. This rate, Kip was pretty sure he would be soaked before midday.

He had just finished his work at the car when Juice joined him. "Hey, Sack," the Puerto Rican said.

"Hey," Kip answered. He tried to keep it casual. If he didn't acknowledge it, the elephant in the room might go away. But he couldn't help noticing that Juice looked good today and this thought didn't help with his sexuality crisis at all. He quickly focused on his work again.

Things went smoothly until one hour in when the temperature in the garage was quickly getting uncomfortable. "Screw it," Juice said, dropping his tools and stepping back from the engine they were working on.

"What are you doing?" Kip asked.

"What do you think?" Juice asked. "I'm taking my shirt off."

Kip wanted to ask him to please not to, but didn't know how to word this request without it getting extremely weird. So he watched frozen as Juice pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his bare chest to him. Kip gaped. He had never seen the guy without a shirt on and was surprised on how ripped Juice was. Maybe not as much as Jax – who couldn't keep his chest covered – but much more than expected from a computer geek. "Much better," Juice said. Kip barely realized that he said anything, he was too busy mapping his muscles with his eyes and started to consider following up with his tongue.

"You like what you see?" Juice asked suddenly, startling him out of thoughts.

"What? Um, no err I mean, yes. You are pretty jacked, bro."

Juice smiled the same mischievous way he had done two days ago and stepped closer to him. "I guess I whet your appetite Saturday. You've been thinking about me, Sack?"

"No," Kip croaked. His mouth was suddenly dry.

Juice laughed. "I think, you have. Maybe you even jerked off a couple of time to the memories. Close enough?"

Shit, shit, shit. Was he that obvious? But he couldn't admit it, could he? He wasn't gay, after all. And what if this was just some fucked-up test for him? "You are way off."

"Am I? Well, let's just put it to test, then." He stepped into Kip's personal space and kissed him. Kip gasped and Juice used this opportunity to shove his tongue in his mouth. HIs hands slipped under Kip's shirt and started caressing his muscles. Despite his best intentions Kip found himself kissing Juice back. He battled with the Puerto Rican's tongue and started feeling up Juice's muscled chest with his hands. Emboldened, Juice grabbed hold of Kip's shirt and pulled it over his head, leaving him bare-chested as well. His mouth was back on Kip's before the Prospect had time to realize what was happening. Juice kissed down his neck and one of his hands was dipping beneath the waistband of Kip's jeans.

"We should go home together tonight," Juice murmured against his neck. "We go to my place, have a few beers and I will show you a lot more. Complete your education, if you will. How does this sound, Prospect?"

It sounded both alluring and terrifying. Usually he would be too freaked out to even consider this but he guessed he was in too deep already. Might as well see this through to the end. "Okay."

Juice beamed at him. "Great. Now, we better keep our hands off each other during work. But don't worry, I will make it worth your while later. "

He winked at Kip and continued working on a bike, leaving him breathless and very turned on. Kip debated throwing caution in the wind and just asking Juice for another quick blowjob when Jax swaggered in the garage. "Getting comfortable, I see."

"Pretty hot down here, Jax," Juice said, unfazed. "You would know that if you did any real work."

Kip would never dare to say something like that to the VP but Jax took the jab in stride. "I would distract way too many people if I walked around like that, Juice. But I guess you two should be fine. Just keep the rest of the clothes on. I don't want any customer to be traumatized by Sack's banged-up nutsack."

Maybe he was projecting but Kip had the feeling that Jax's eyes were lingering on Juice's body. Did he want a piece of Juice's action as well? Nah, that was impossible. This was Jax, the biggest womanizer in the whole MC world. He certainly didn't need a buddy to help him out with this blue balls – if that was what he was doing with Juice. Then the moment passed and Jax left them to grab a smoke. But by then other people had turned up, making it impossible for Kip to make any further moves on Juice.

The rest of the day was pure torture for him. Whatever Juice had done to him had unlocked all kinds of dirty thoughts he never thought he had. Either he was imagining thing or Juice was trying to make everything as sexy as possible for him, teasing him with what he would hopefully have later the day. Kip found himself staring at the guy's ass, pecs, abs or bicep all the time, half-hard in his pants and unable to do a damn thing about it. Somebody was always watching and even if he had been alone with Juice, he wouldn't have dared to do anything. Juice however seemed to have as much fun as usual and Kip had the suspicion that the guy did enjoy watching him squirm. All this distraction was starting to affect his work. He needed to redo some repairs twice and only finally managed them because Chibs took pity at him. Which of course didn't escape Jax's notice. Shit, he really needed to get a grip on himself. He couldn't let him think he was a bad mechanic or he could forget joining the Sons.

When the clock finally reach five pm, he signed in relief. Finally the waiting was as good as over. Luckily, there was nothing to be discussed at church so both he and Juice were free to go. They walked through the courtyard to their bikes, their shirts back on despite the sweltering heat. Juice gave him a very suggestive grin. "You still up, Sack?"

"Yeah," Kip said without hesitation. "I hope you won't disappoint."

"Trust, me I won't. Follow me – or you could ride bitch."

"Dude, no way."

Juice laughed and got on his bike. Kip followed Juice towards the Puerto Rican's house. A persistent voice in his head told him that this was a very bad idea but he was way too horny to listen to it. When he reached the house his hard-on was back and he could hardly wait. The moment Juice had opened the front door, Kip pushed him inside and slammed the door shut after them. His lips were on Juice's before the Puerto Rican could ask any questions.

Juice responded eagerly, battling with Kip's tongue with Kip's and tangling his hands in Kip's locks. The Prospect had nothing to hold onto in return and felt daring, so he grabbed Juice's ass through he jeans. He was not disappointed. "Getting eager, hm?" Juice said. "Come on. My bedroom is right over here."

He pulled Kip with him, pausing from time to time to make out with him on the way. Kip was now painfully hard and really hoped that Juice would get his mouth on his dick anytime soon. Teasing the fuck out of him for almost an entire day should really entitle him to some quick action. When they had reached Juice's large but rather messy bedroom, the Puerto Rican peeled Kips cut off and laid it carefully other the back of the chair. Kips shirt quickly followed, leaving him bare-chested once more. Juice paused to nibble at the newly exposed skin, drawing a moan from Kip. "Juice, please."

"Please what, Sack?" Juice said, grinning like he was having the time of his life.

"I waited the whole day. If you don't suck me off anytime soon, my balls will explode."

"I thought you had only one."

"It is a figure of speech. You know what I mean."

"Well if you ask so nicely, I will see what I can do. Take your jeans and shoes off and lay down on your back. Keep your boxers on for the time."

This didn't sound nearly quick enough for Kip, but he guessed he couldn't argue with Juice. So he did as he was told and lay down on Juice's surprisingly comfortable bed. Damn, he would have to ask the guy where he had gotten this mattress – once he had gotten off that was. In the meantime, Juice stripped himself, taking off everything except his own boxers – which to Kips' enormous surprise, were black with a reaper pattern. The familiar reaper logo was printed on the left side of the underwear, the reaper's crystal ball right in the center of Juice's groin. "You've got to be kidding me. We have SAMCRO boxers?"

"We had for a short time. It was a joke from Jax. Clay thought they were ridiculous and put a stop to it but I kept a pair. Do you like them?"

Kip didn't really care about the underwear but the massive tent in the boxers drew his attention. "I think I like what's in it."

Juice beamed. "You will see that soon enough. But first, I want a good look at your goods. Didn't really have time to check them out the last time."

He got on top of Kip, kissed his lips and then started to move downwards, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. Kip wished he would hurry up. It was nice and all but he really needed to get off, goddammit. It was hard to imagine he had been so reluctant to try this. One Blowjob later and he was begging for Juice's mouth on his cock. The Puerto Rican reached the waistband of his boxers and quickly stripped them off, throwing them aside. Kip's dick sprang free and bopped on his stomach. Juice leaned back and gave his genitals a probing look. Kip suddenly felt insecure. His sack might look a bit different but it was not a deal-breaker, right? And he knew that his dick was only average but that wasn't a bad thing, was it? Or was it because he didn't shave down there? But Juice hadn't minded last time.

"Not bad, Sack," Juice said after some consideration. "Loosely cut, right?"

Kip blinked. "What?"

"Your cirum – ah never mind. Let me have a look at the ball of yours."

He started mouthing at Kip's sack and carefully put his ball in his mouth. It was nice but Kips was still aching for some attention at this cock. "Juice please suck me off."

Juice let the ball fall out and grinned at him. "So now you want your dick sucked, hm Sack? Maybe I should let you do me first. After all, you still owe me one."

Oh shit, did he? Kip hadn't known it was such a strict tit-for-tat situation. Hell, he didn't know if he even could suck a dick. But if it would get Juice to suck him off, he would say anything the guy wanted. "Please, Juice. I will do whatever you want afterwards."

"Well, if you ask so nicely," Juice said and took him in his mouth.

"Fuck yeah," Kip moaned when Juice went to work at him. It was just as good as he expected and he knew he would not last long. Which turned out to be an understatement since it took Juice only a minute to get him off. Groaning, he spilled himself in the guy's mouth, too horny to give Juice fair warning. As before, the Puerto Rican swallowed every drop, before letting Kip's dick fall back to his stomach. He move up his body and kissed him. Kip responded eagerly. Juice tasted differently and it took him a moment to realize that his might be from his cum.

"Better now?" Juice asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, man."

"You can thank me by doing the same to me."

Kip swallowed. He wasn't sure if he was ready for that. But it would be a giant dick move to take two blowjobs from a guy without giving anything back. Hell, he hadn't even seen Juice's dick yet. He guessed he would just try it. If it was too much, he could always jerk the guy off or something. "Okay, I guess."

Juice beamed at him and laid down on his back next to him. He pointed at his boxers. "Do you want the honors?"

The Prospect summoned his courage and got on top of his lover. He carefully grabbed the hem of his boxers – trying not to get distracted by the obvious erection – and started pulling them off. Juice lifted his hips to help him and Kip quickly tossed them off the bed and turned around to look at the now naked Juice. His breath faltered for a moment. Not only was Juice's dick really big, it was also completely hairless. Kip hadn't expected this at all – though Juice's hairstyle might have been a giveaway – and stared in amazement at the organ. Juice laughed at his unbelieving expression. "It's a dick, Sack. I am sure you have seen one before."

"Yeah, it's just...I have never seen a shaved one."

"You should try it sometime," Juice said, stretching lazily. "It is a bit of work but you really get to love the smooth feeling. And I drives a lot of people wild."

Kip really didn't want to think about that too much, so he got on with this task. He kneeled over Juice's lower body and took a good look at his target. Juice's cock looked pretty good and he thought he could do this. Just one thing confused him: a strange band at the lower part of the head. It seemed to be connected to the shaft, keeping the skin there much closer to the head than normal – or at least normal for him. Intrigued, he touched it gently which made Juice squirm. Kip instantly drew his hand back. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

The Puerto Rican look at him in confusion. "No, why would you...Oh, you have never been with an uncut guy, right?"

"I have never been with any guy," Kip replied.

"Right. I mean you have never seen a dick like mine, right?"

"Not one with that weird band."

"It's not weird, it's natural. It's called the frenulum. You have it too, it has just been cut. But let's talk about that stuff later. You don't have to know too much about it, just remember that it is really sensitive. If you put some pressure there, it will feel really good for me." He paused. "That's a hint by the way."

"Oh, yeah right," Kips said, still confused by the anatomy lesson. He really should do something, if Juice had kept him waiting for so long, his one reaming ball would have busted. He gingerly took hold of the cock in front of him and moved the skin up and down. It felt familiar enough, even if he couldn't cover his whole head and then some. He gave Juice a few experimental strokes – which made the guy practically purr with pleasure – just to get familiar. "Anything to consider when I blow you?"

"Not much," Juice said. "Just be careful with your teeth. The depth is not that important, since the head is the most sensitive part. Keep some pressure on it and the frenulum and I should be golden."

Okay, he could do that. Kip got close, opened wide and took the guy in his mouth, taking just the head for the start. It felt weird but not as unpleasant as he had always imagined. He slowly moved down, taking more of Juice in his mouth on his way. He got maybe halfway before his mouth felt uncomfortable full, so he moved back up again. He didn't want to choke on the guy's cock, which would surely ruin the mood. As instructed, he keep the pressure on and when he reached the head on this way back, Juice groaned in pleasure. Emboldened, Kip quickly repeated the movement and quickened his pace, taking care to push against the ominous frenulum – he had to google this once they were done – all the time. Judging from the sound he made, Juice sure had a great time.

"Getting close, Sack," Juice moaned soon after. Kip didn't really know how long it had been but it had gone quicker than expected. "Do you want me to come? Or do you want to do more?"

Kip paused and pulled back so he could speak again. "What do you mean, more?"

Juice gave him a very dirty grin. "I guess you are dying to get fucked. I don't want to keep you waiting longer than necessary."

The Prospect was aghast. "What? I don't want to get fucked in the ass! Why would you think that?"

For once, his refusal seemed to faze Juice. "Oh, I just thought all Marines..."

"You have a very warped idea about what we actually do in the service."

"Maybe...," Juice said as if this was highly unlikely. Then he focused back on Kip. "Well, do you want to fuck me instead?"

"Um, I can try. I never fucked a guy before."

"No problem. I will tell you what to do."

He turned around and tried to grab something from the bedside drawer. This gave Kip a good view of his perky and completely hairless ass. The thought of being inside it was rather appealing and he started to get hard again. Juice noticed this when he turned around, a bottle of lube in his hand. "Seems like you are ready already. Good. Now, you have to get me ready."

He tossed the bottle of lube to him. "Put some on your fingers. Then push two of them in and start to stretch a bit" Then he lay on his back, giving Kip a great view of his ass. Kip had to admit it was a great ass but it still was a bit weird for him. He wished they could go right to the fucking part, at least that he understood. But he got that that would be very uncomfortable for Juice. And he had fingered a girl before, this should be the same, right? So he put a sizeable amount of lube on his fingers and carefully pushed two of them against Juice's entrance. They slipped in easily enough, which was probably a good sign. It was tight and warm, so tight in fact that he could hardly imagine putting his dick in there. But if Juice could handle it, it would probably feel amazing. Motivated, he followed his instructions, drawing moans from the limp Puerto Rican. "Just like that, Sack. Try a third one now."

Kip eagerly obliged, convinced that they were getting close to the main part now. It didn't take long for Juice to stop him. "Okay, that's enough. Now, give me that dick of yours."

"Do you have a rubber?" Kip asked. He was horny but not horny enough to just ram his cock in without protection.

Juice tossed him a sealed condom. Kip quickly put it on and lubed up his cock. In the meantime, Juice turned around on his back and spread his legs wide for him. "Come here."

Eager now, Kip put the bottle down and got on top of Juice. He guessed he could figure out the rest from here on his own so he aligned his cock with the guy's hole and started to push in. After a quick nudge, his head slid in, quickly followed by the rest of his cock. Kip gasped. It felt even better than he had imagined! Juice was way tighter than any girl he had ever been with and he had the fear that the iron grip on his cock was enough to make him come outright. But despite this fear, he wanted to move badly. "Can I start moving?" he asked Juice, figuring he should ask first.

"Sure," Juice gasped. He seemed uncomfortable to Kip but he guessed that came with the practice. Kip gave him a quick kiss before pulling almost all the way out and then pushing back in. Shit, this felt way too good. He started with a slow pace to keep himself from coming too fast but Juice quickly edged him to go faster. The guy seemed to be able to do a lot of stuff at the same time: He made out with Kip when he was in reach and groped whatever part of the Prospect's upper body he could reach all while jerking himself off. Kip was lucky he could manage a somewhat regular pace. He continued to speed up – which seemed to please Juice immensely – only to find out that this was too much simulation for him. Grunting, he came deep inside of Juice, who had not reached his peak yet. "Shit! I am so sorry, Juice."

"That's okay", Juice said but Kip really felt that it wasn't. If he counted Saturday, he had now gotten off thrice without bringing Juice to orgasm. He would make this up. And he already knew how. "I will get you off. Just let me get rid of the rubber."

He heard Juice mumbling about hating the damn things when he got out of bed to toss it. His dick free again, he came back to bed, taking in Juice on top of it. It was pitiable sight. The guy was rock hard and was currently jerking himself slowly but it was clear that it was not nearly enough. Kip sat down, swatted the hand aside and swallowed his dick without any word. Juice groaned and tangled a hand in is hair. "Yeah, just like that, Sack. Make me come."

Kip had every intention of doing just that. He did everything Juice had shown him before, just faster and with more pressure. It seemed to work wonders for Juice but this might have been something to with having already been fucked. "Gonna come, Sack," he announced soon later, probably expecting him to pull off. Kip would have under normal circumstances but he figured he owed the guy. And Juice swallowed all the time, which meant it couldn't be that bad, right? So he continued sucking and let Juice come in his mouth. Kip gagged from the unfamiliar sensation – the texture was weird, like raw egg or something – but managed to at least swallow some of it. Some of the come trickled from his mouth, staining Juice's stomach. The Puerto Rican didn't mind though. He pulled Kip upwards and kissed him, licking up some cum in the process.

"That was great, Sack. Thanks."

"I should thank you," Kip answered. "This might be the best sex I ever had."

"And I haven't even started teaching you things," Juice said with an almost predatory leer on his face. "You wanna spend the night?"

The thought was tempting but Kip had had his share his evening and thought he had to do some thinking about how to proceed. And it felt a little gay to snuggle up next to Juice. Which might sound weird considering he had just fucked the guy but that was how he felt. "I guess I should head out."

"All right," Juice said, laying on his back and looking very relaxed. "I will see you tomorrow then."

"Okay," Kip said and started to get dressed. When he put his cut on he thought he should say something. "Think we can do something like that again?"

"Anytime, Sack."

"Don't you think, you should use my real name now?"

Juice grinned at him. "You mean like you use mine? But if you want, I can call you Kip. Once I have fucked you, that is."

Flustered, Kip dropped the issue and left, his mind already racing.

* * *

><p>Later this evening, Juice was raised from his daze by a knock on his door. He was busy playing video games on his couch in only his boxers, so he would have ignored the request under ordinary circumstances. But he thought it might be Kip coming back for more and he was certainly in the mood for that. So he opened the door only to find Jax there.<p>

"Is this a bad time?" the VP asked, eyeing his mostly naked form.

"No, come in," Juice said, surprised by his visit.

Jax got inside and Juice closed the door behind him. He wondered what this was about.

"I guess Half-Sack didn't stick around after you were done fucking," Jax commented as he entered the living room. "Unless he rode bitch on your bike, of course."

"Wait, you know?"

Jax gave him a cocky grin. "Please, Juice. I found Sack in a daze on Saturday behind the clubhouse, his pants around his ankles. I knew immediately it wasn't a Crow Eater who sucked him dry. And any doubts I might have had disappeared when I watched the two of you today."

"Are you okay with that?" Juice asked.

"We are not exclusive, Juice," Jax said simply. "I don't blame you for trying out the Prospect."

Juice was relieved to hear that. His relationship with Jax had started when the VP and Clay had walked in on him blowing a hang-around named Charlie. After a lot of curses from Clay and the quick disappearance of the terrified Charlie, they had told the mortified Juice that it was not a big deal and he could continue banging whoever he liked as long as he was subtle about it. The image of the Sons as badass biker-gang shouldn't be tarnished by his personal preferences and Juice could accept that. He wasn't making a big deal out of his bisexuality anyway and was relieved that they had reacted so well to the revelation.

What he also hadn't expected was Jax turning up at his doorsteps two days afterwards and making a move on him. He had gladly accepted and had ended the night with Jax deep inside of him. To Juice's surprise, Jax had known exactly what to do, leading him to suspect that the VP had been with a guy before. Jax steadfastly refused to talk about it, so he could only speculate who the lucky guy who had popped Jax's cherry was. He sometimes amused himself with extremely outlandish theories ranging from the most likely suspect Opie to Bobby or Chibs and even Clay or JT, depending on how perverted his mind was at the moment. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to tell you that you need to be a bit more careful with the Prospect. I don't think Sack wants everyone to know what you two are doing." He grinned at Juice. "And maybe I the gory details."

"Really?" Juice said flirtatiously. "I always thought you were way too jealous for that."

Jax stepped closer to him and put his hands on his ass. "Just try me."

"I blew him Saturday," Juice said. "I was drunk and it was stupid but he liked it, whatever he said at first. At first I thought I screwed up but then I saw him checking me out today at work. I made out with him when you weren't looking then took him back here. He fucked me and then sucked me off. I wanted him to stay but he preferred to head home."

He could feel that Jax was hard now and his own erection was already tenting his shorts. "I could use a second round. You up for it, VP?"

"Damn," Jax cursed. "I would love to but Gemma is waiting for me. I have to have dinner with her and Clay. Family shit."

"I could come with and blow you under the table," Juice suggested only half in jest.

"You know I can't, Juice," Jax said suddenly serious again. "If they find out about us..."

"I know, I know, Jax," Juice said. The guy was paranoid about anyone finding out he was into guys. He feared nobody would take him seriously as VP – or President – if they knew. Juice wasn't sure if that was true but knew better than to argue with Jax. The fear didn't stop him from banging Juice through the mattress regularly, so he really couldn't complain anyway.

Jax took a few steps back. "I should go. But tell me: How was it? Could you handle the missing ball?"

"It was good. He might need a bit more training but he has potential. I'm sure can turn him into a great lay with a few more tries."

Jax gave him a filthy grin. "Good. Maybe I can help with the education."

Before Juice could ask him what he meant by it, he swaggered out of the door. Juice sat down on the couch, his mind racing. Damn, Jax and Sack? This could be very interesting.


	2. More Than He Bargained For

Kip woke up feeling sated and surprisingly calm. He had expected some kind of identity crisis after sleeping with a man for the first time – second time if you counted oral – but he was pretty cool about it. Sure, he had some fears about the club finding out what he had done with Juice but other than that he was fine. No panic or regret of any kind except maybe not getting Juice off properly. It had been fun and he had learned a lot about male anatomy during his research afterwards. He could definitely imagine doing it again, even though he wasn't sold on the whole taking it up the ass part. But maybe he could talk Juice into bottoming again; the guy seemed to like it. As far as a relationship or anything more serious went: Kip knew that wasn't in the cards at the moment and that was fine with him. It would be very weird anyway. He would just relax, have his fun and see what happened. And if he finally got somewhere with a Crow Eater he could focus on pussy again.

All this sounded rather good, so he went to work in high spirits. As usual, Jax was the first guy there which was not surprising given that he actually slept in the clubhouse. Kip knew that he was currently going through a divorce and that his soon-to-be ex-wife Wendy was living in their old home but he didn't have any more details. He wasn't really close to Jax and had avoided the subject during their rather rare conversations. He had the strong feeling that divorcing a SAMCRO VP wasn't pleasant for any of the parties involved. To be honest, he was surprised Wendy hadn't disappeared without a trace. If only half the rumors concerning the club were true, it was certainly something that could happen. All the more reason not to talk about it.

"Morning, Jax," he said brightly.

"Morning," Jax grunted. He looked up from the bike he was working on. A smirk crossed his face and he started looking Kip up and down, causing Kip to wonder if he had some sort of stain somewhere.

"You look good today, Sack," Jax commented. "Did you get lucky last night?"

What? How the hell did he know that? Was his relief so obvious that you could actually see it? And what was he supposed to say? Deny everything? But that would sound weak, wouldn't it? Maybe it would help his reputation if Jax thought he was a player. "Maybe."

"Same one as Saturday?"

Shit, Jax was a perceptive guy, he had to give him that. But maybe the shrewdness shouldn't surprise him. You didn't get to be VP of SAMCRO just because you had the right daddy. "Yeah," he answered hoping that the vague answer was enough. He busied himself by grabbing his overalls and starting to pull them on.

"I guess I should be lucky you have your pants up, then."

Kip smiled. "Yeah." Feeling unusually daring today, he followed this up with a joke. "Unless you liked the show, VP."

The words were out before he realized what he had just said. A dangerous glint appeared in Jax's eyes and panic started to rise in Kip's chest. The VP stepped close to him and pushed him to the wall behind him, pinning him with a practiced grip.

"Shit, Jax, I'm sorry," Kip said. "I didn't mean to..."

"Shut up," Jax said and Kip did. Satisfied by his compliance, Jax continued. "I know exactly what you meant, Sack. Never though you would have the balls but here you are, making a move on your VP."

"Jesus, Jax, I was just joking..."

"Shut! Up!" Jax repeated softly and again Kip complied. "I don't want to hear you playing hard to get. Did you think I did not notice the way your eyes were glued to me Saturday? The only other guy that looks at me like that is Juice and he has been lusting after me since he was a prospect. So stop wasting my time with your excuses. If you want my dick so badly, I will give it to you."

And just like that, he kissed him. It was hard and angry and with all the facial hair there was no way for Kip to pretend it was a girl – or even Juice. Still he responded eagerly, partly because he didn't want to offend Jax and partly because the VP was actually smoking hot. They made out against the wall and Jax snaked a hand into the waistband of Kip's jeans, feeling up his hard cock. Kip was just starting to hope that the VP would jerk him off when Jax pulled his hand out and stepped away from him. "The others will be here soon but we can continue this tonight once everyone else is gone. I told Juice I would continue your education."

This startled Kip out of his daze. "Wait, you talked with Juice about us?"

Jax gave him a dirty grin. "I've fucked Juice for over a year, Sack. Of course he told me about the two of you." He suddenly grew serious again. "Just one thing: Nobody can know. Juice might be out but I am not and if I hear you breathe a word of what is about to happen to anyone except Juice, your last ball will be just the first thing you lose. Am I clear?"

The dangerous glint was back in his eyes and for the first time Kip was actually afraid of Jax. He quickly nodded. "Crystal."

Jax smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good, Prospect. I have some office shit to work on. If you want this, tell Juice. He will pass the information to me and give you a reason to stay behind tonight. Until then you will keep your hands off me. But you can do whatever you want with Juice."

Kip nodded again and Jax swaggered off towards the office. Once he was gone, the Prospect allowed himself to breath again. Holy shit! What the fuck had just happened? How exactly had he managed to both seduce Jax and get his life threatened at the same time? What should he do now? Should he actually fuck Jax? The thought sounded very appealing – he only had to imagine the blonde's lips around his cock to get hard again – but it could be very dangerous as well. What if it ended badly? Kip had no desire to spread the word that Jax was gay – or bi or whatever – but things could get ugly for other reasons. Somebody could get jealous or lose interest at the wrong time and then he would have a pissed off Jax to deal with. But could he simply refuse the guy? What had been a major problem with Juice was an enormous one with Jax. If he offended the guy, he could only hope to get out of Charming before the Sons beat him to a bloody pulp.

His thoughts were interrupted when Juice entered the garage. "Morning, Sack...what's wrong?"

Kip was in his face before he could say anything more. "What the fuck did you tell Jax?"

"What?" Juice asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Juice. He knows we fucked! And I know you told him."

"He already knew everything," Juice said, somewhat defensively. "I merely confirmed it. Was I supposed to lie to my VP about it? He won't kick you out for it."

"And when were you planning to tell me you were fucking him too?"

"When we plan our first threesome, of course," Juice said, still in an infuriatingly good mood. "Really, Sack, I don't see what the big deal is. I talked to him, Jax isn't jealous."

"Oh, I know he isn't. He pretty much just offered me a fuck,"

Juice beamed. "See? I told you it wouldn't be a problem. I expected him to wait a bit but the sooner the better. Trust me, Jax is a great lay. You will have a lot of fun."

"What if I don't want to fuck him?"

"Why wouldn't you? Jax is the hottest guy in two states!"

Kip squirmed uncomfortably. "He is good-looking but this is moving way too fast for me, Juice. Saturday was the first time I've even been with a guy and now suddenly I am in a semi-relationship with two guys? That's some shit I have to think about. But if I refuse, I might offend Jax."

"Hey," Juice said softly, "relax. You have nothing to worry about. Everything here is really easy and no strings attached. You can drop out anytime you want. And don't worry about Jax; I will fuck him if you don't want to."

That cracked Kip up. "How noble of you."

"I can't help it; I am just a swell guy." He kissed Kip softly. "Now, cheer up and relax. Think it through and decide if you want to try out Jax. If you want, I will join you and walk you through everything. It might help you to have a familiar face around. And you could cross a threesome of your list at the same time."

Damn, this thought was hot. Kip found himself getting hard again, which didn't escape Juice's notice. "Knew that would interest you. Now hold that thought, I can't help you with it at the moment. Chibs will be here soon and you don't want him to see it."

"Sure," Kip said.

"Just one more thing," Juice said. "Don't tell anyone about what you are doing with Jax. He is really sensitive about this topic."

"I noticed. He threatened to cut my ball off."

Juice laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like him. Don't worry, I am sure he wouldn't really do it – at least I hope so. But let's just try to get through the day without blowing our cover."

He slapped Kip's ass again and walked away to change into his TM overalls. Kip tried to focus on his work again but this was even more difficult than yesterday. His thoughts still wondered every time his eyes fell on some appealing part of Juice – which the guy had a lot of – and the effect seemed to have spread to Jax. Now every time the VP was working on something in the garage, Kip was more or less subtly checking him out. This, combined with his lusting after Juice, made him completely inept in everything he was doing – much to Chib's dismay. "Jesus Christ, Prospect. Pay some attention, will you? This is the second time you almost ruined an engine!"

"Sorry, sorry," Kips said, startled out of his thought. He had just stared at Juice's ass again.

Chibs just shook his head and muttered something about the useless next generation.

During lunchtime, Juice pulled him into a dark corner of the garage, where they hopefully would be undisturbed. "Have you made up your mind? Jax is badgering me for an answer."

Kip would have like to have more time to think about it but apparently the VP was getting impatient. Okay, he would take the plunge. "I'm in. But it would be nice if you were there. Telling me what to do."

Juice's face broke into the biggest grin Kip had ever seen. "Oh, I will be. Trust me, Sack, you will not regret that. I will tell Jax right away."

He turned to walk away but Kip stopped him. "Wait. All this is making me way too horny. I can't concentrate. Could you just suck me off or something? Just so I can get through the day without embarrassing me any further."

Doing something like this in such an open position was more than reckless but Kip currently didn't care. He expected Juice to drop to the ground immediately but to his surprise the Puerto Rican did no such thing. Instead he gave him a teasing grin. "Nah, I don't think so. I want to keep you fit for tonight. Between Jax and me, you will have more than enough to do."

He winked and walked off, leaving a very horny and slightly angry Kip in his wake. He debated jerking off in the bathroom but Juice kinda had a point. If Jax was anything like Juice was, Kip had a lot on his plate tonight and would need every ounce of stamina he had. So he scratched the idea and just tried not to think too much about what was about to happen. Which turned out to be even harder than expected since he spent the afternoon working on a particularly banged-up car with Jax and Juice who had both stripped to the waist. Kip thought Jax had mainly undressed due to the heat but he was absolutely certain that Juice was just teasing him – which made the guy one of the evilest motherfuckers he had ever met. He eventually also ditched his shirt in the stifling heat what apparently didn't affect either of them. Kip wished he had their self-control; he had the nagging suspicion that everyone with two working eyes could see what was on his mind this afternoon.

It was an enormous relieve when the shop closed and most people went home. Some of the club members stuck around but since it was Tuesday night most of them didn't linger. By seven pm Chibs left, leaving Kip and Juice alone at the shop. Jax was upstairs in his room, doing God knows what and Kip didn't even care at the moment. He listened intently and the moment he heard Chib's bike leave he grabbed Juice and yanked him into a wild kiss. The Puerto Rican yelped but recovered quickly enough from the shock. "You are such an impatient jerk," he said when they broke apart for air.

"And you are a fucking tease!" Kip answered. "You spent the whole day trying to turn it on!"

Juice gave him a shit-eating grin. "Did it work?"

"Of course it did. Now stop your teasing and suck me off."

"Hey, no one sucks dick here without my permission," Jax said as he entered the room.

This seemed to amuse Juice. "Oh come on, Jax. Look at the guy, he is positively bursting."

"And I will take care of him soon enough. You two had your fun yesterday. Come on, let's go to my room and get busy."

The idea of getting hot and heavy with Jax made Kip a bit nervous but he was too horny to back out now. So he followed Juice and the VP back to Jax's room which looked markedly tidier than usual. Apparently Jax had done some cleaning in advance which made Kip feel rather valued. Once they were all inside Jax addressed Juice and pointed to a chair close to the door. "Sit. I will start if off with the Prospect."

Juice didn't seem to mind getting sidelined like that. "Okay, just make sure I can see everything."

The VP then turned to Kip. Neither of them was wearing a shirt at the moment and Kip felt rather exposed to his ravenous gaze. Being with Juice had seemed way more playful than with Jax, who had a predatory and dominating aura that scared him a bit. He quickly looked down to avoid his eyes.

Jax put a hand on his chin and lifted his head a bit. "Hey, look at me. You don't have to be nervous. Everything will be fine."

With that he bent forwards and kissed him, much softer than before. Kip quickly replied and raked a hand through Jax's thick hair. The VP tangled one in Kip's locks in return and carefully maneuvered them towards the bed. When they were right in front of it, he pulled back. "Jeans off," he commanded and continued to take off his shoes and pants. Kip quickly busied himself with doing the same, leaving his boxers on for the moment. When he looked back up, he was the Jax was wearing the same boxers Juice had yesterday – and that they were at least as tented as Juice's had been. "You have to be kidding me," he said. "Has everyone here a huge cock but me?"

Jax grinned at him. "Jealous, Prospect? Don't worry; you can play with ours as much as you want. Right, Juice?"

"Definitely," Juice said. "Nice touch with the boxers, Jax."

"I just followed your good example. Not like I will need them for long or Sack? I am sure you are dying to get a closer look at my cock."

He ran a hand over the center of his crotch right where the Reaper's crystal ball was bulging from his erection. Kip was a bit intimidated by the size but summoned his courage. He had handled Juice, he was sure he could handle Jax. "Yeah, sure. Let's see if it as big as it looks."

"I am sure you won't be disappointed," Jax said. He lay down on his back and motioned for Kip to get on top of him. The Prospect did and kissed him, much more aggressively then he usually would. Jax seemed to like that which he made a mental note off. He didn't know why the VP was so much into rough stuff but he would use whatever worked. Then he broke the kiss and quickly moved down to Jax's crotch where he gripped the boxers and yanked them off with one smooth movement. Jax's cock sprang free and Kip gaped at it. It was more or less Juice's size but surrounded by soft blonde curls which looked rather inviting. It was definitely uncut as well and stood proudly erect over his stomach.

"Go on, Prospect," Jax murmured. "Suck me off. Earn your patch."

Kip was certain that the VP was only joking but if sucking the guy's dick would help him join the club it might be a win-win situation. So he bent down and started to get to work on the guy, trying to remember what Juice had taught him. There was no way he could take in the whole cock but as Juice had told him, the important part was the head. It seemed to work well enough if Jax's groans were any indication. Once he had found a rhythm, Kip used one hand to play with Jax's balls. He didn't really know if there was a technique to it – he doubted it to be honest – so he just did what came naturally. Jax didn't complain which probably meant he was doing it correctly. Just when his jaw began to ache, Jax stopped him. He pulled him upwards and kissed him. "Pretty good, Prospect, I just almost came in that nice mouth of yours. But we have a lot more to do today and I don't want to wait to recover."

This remark got Kip's mind to wander. What exactly had Jax planned for him? What would happen next? As if reading his mind, Jax answered his question. "Take your pants off. Show me that cock of yours"

Kip did what he was told and switched positions from Jax so that the VP was on top of him. When he changed positions, he could see Juice watching them raptly, a massive erection in his black boxers. Kip noticed with some disappointment that it weren't the SAMCRO ones he had worn yesterday – apparently Juice only owned one pair. He admired the guy's patience. He certainly wouldn't be content with just watching.

"Pretty good, Prospect," Jax said, startling him out of thoughts. "Want me to suck you off?"

"Yeah," Kip breathed.

Jax laughed. "That's what I thought. Just don't get cocky afterwards. I am still your VP."

With this he went to town on him. It was quite similar to Juice thought not quite as good. Still, he got close too coming way too quickly which was somewhat embarrassing. He probably should warn Jax, cuming in his mouth without warning probably wouldn't do him any favors. "Gonna cum, Jax."

He had half expected him to continue but Jax stopped abruptly and withdrew from his cock. Kip groaned form the loss of sensation even if he understood why the VP acted this way. "Seems like you are all warmed up," Jax said. "Turn over, Prospect. Time for me to fuck you."

Wait, what? When had he agreed to that? "Wait, I never signed up for that."

Jax smiled. "What, you came here and expected to fuck me? Sorry, Sack, but there is no way I would bottom for you. And you never tried it before, right?"

"No."

"So don't knock it till you've tried it."

The thought was making Kip deeply uncomfortable. Jax was right, he had never tried it, but the idea of shoving something up his ass was not appealing at all. Jax seemed to notice his reluctance. "Maybe we should start with something simple. Ease you into it. Come here, Juice."

Juice got up from his position and eagerly joined them. "What do you have in mind?"

"I think your tongue is exactly what Sack needs. Get him nice and ready for me."

The Puerto Rican grinned broadly and Kip knew he was completely on board with this idea. "Sack, turn on your belly."

Kip hesitated. "What are you going to do?"

"Relax," Juice said. "It will be nice. And nothing will be shoved up your butt."

This mollified Kip – even if he didn't buy it completely, how else was Juice supposed to prepare him if not by shoving something in? – and he obliged, flopping onto his belly on the soft mattress. From this position he could see neither Jax nor Juice which immediately sent his mind spinning. He was just thinking about them making out behind him when he felt a mouth on his neck. He twisted his head and saw Juice who was just moving downwards. The Puerto Rican softy kissed down Kip's back, making the prospect squirm in pleasure underneath him. Then he reached the lower back and Kip started to wonder what this would lead to. If it was his front side, he would expect a blowjob but back there it was less obvious. Then Juice started to kiss one of his ass cheeks and an idea struck him. No, surely Juice wasn't going to do that.

As if hearing his thoughts Juice answered Kip. "You are going to love this."

He spread Kips cheeks with his hands and dived in. The Prospect went wild when he felt Juice's tongue on his hole. It was disgusting and perverted but it felt so good. His moans seemed to encourage Juice who started to lick with even more intensity, which turned Kip on even more. Then Jax moved into his point of view and offered him his cock. "Something to keep you quiet," he said.

It wasn't easy to focus on sucking a cock with Juice eating him out but Kip managed. He quickly lost track of time and slipped into some sort of daze where nothing existed but the tongue on his ass and the cock in his mouth.

"Some fingers next, Juice," he dimly heard Jax say.

Kip heard Juice fumbling with something and then the amazing tongue vanished. He wanted to protest but it was quickly replaced by something firmer and bigger – Juice finger's he realized. It felt weird at first but when Juice started moving, pleasure quickly replaced pain. Soon he found himself getting into it again, always trying to keep a steady pace on Jax's cock. "I think he's ready, Jax," Juice said.

"Good," Jax said, withdrawing form Kip's mouth, "move. Time to pop the Prospect's cherry."

"So I have to do all the work and you reap the spoils?" Juice said, sounding a bit put out by it.

Jax look at him thoughtfully. "Hm, you got a point. But I won't give up his ass. Is there something else you want in return?"

"No rubbers," Juice said without hesitation.

"Fine with me," Jax said.

It dawned on Kip that he should probably say something now that they were busy dividing and conquering his ass. "Wait, I never said I wanted to get fucked."

Jax grinned at him. "Nah, but your moans when Juice went busy on your hole were all we had to know. Don't worry, Sack, I will be gentle with you. You can even wish the position. And you can't deny you do want something in your ass right now."

The damn guy was right, he couldn't. "Can I fuck you afterwards?"

"No, but I am sure you can fuck Juice. Can he, Juice?"

Juice looked very motivated. "Yeah. I want to feel him come inside me."

This brought Kip smoothly to the second part. "And you want to bareback this?"

"I hate the rubbers," Juice said. "Don't worry, Sack. We are both clean and I am sure you are too – Marines get tested all the time, I read it online. And trust me, it will feel amazing."

Kip didn't doubt that and the eager look on Juice's face sealed the deal. "Fuck it, I'm in. How do you want to this?"

"Hm," Jax mused, "we could try to sandwich you but this might be a bit much for a rookie like you. So I guess I fuck you first then you can go nuts on Juice."

The other way around would have been his first choice but he guessed this way he had something to look forward to. "Okay, where do you want me?"

"How rough do you want it?"

Kip blinked. "Um, not rough at all?"

"That's cute," Jax said and kissed him. "Get on your back, legs in the air."

Kip did as he was told and watched Jax lube his dick up. Fuck, the thing was really big. He wasn't sure at all if it would fit. Juice gave him a reassuring nod. "Don't worry it will be fine. Jax can be quite gentle."

Kip nodded. "Okay."

Juice gave him a lewd grin. "Just try not to get too powered out. I want you to fuck me through the mattress afterwards. And you can be as rough as you want to me."

His dick gave a twitch at the idea and Kip felt a bit more in his element. Then Jax got on top of him, taking his mind off things. He gave Kip another quick kiss before aligning himself with his hole. "You ready?"

"As ready as I ever will be."

"Okay, here it comes." Kip felt some pressure against his ass and expected pain to follow but the dick slipped in smoothly, spreading the already known feeling of being filled with something. Only it was much more intense this time. Jax's dick was both longer and wider than the two fingers and it was sinking in deeper and deeper. Kip groaned at the feeling and Jax reassuringly squeezed his shoulders and whispered something about being almost done. Then he stopped moving and looked at Kip. "All done, Prospect. How are you feeling?"

"Weird", Kip said which was the only answer he could give. It didn't hurt and most of the stretching was done but it was still a rather uncomfortable feeling. There was a hint of pleasure beneath it but it was way too weak for his taste. And his discomfort was obvious: His dick was lying limp on his stomach, looking smaller than ever in comparison to the massive erection the now naked Juice was sporting.

"It will feel better when I start moving," Jax said with his unshakable confidence. "Can I start?"

Kip guessed it would be ridiculous to chicken out now, might as well go all the way. "Yeah, sure."

Jax pulled back and the uncomfortable feeling was back. The he thrust back into him and suddenly pleasure flared up in Kip like he had never felt before. He yelped in surprise, startling Jax who immediacy stopped. "You okay?"

"Don't stop. Do that again."

The shit-eating grin was back on the VP's face. "As you wish."

He did it again and the pleasure was even better than before. Kip's dick was hard again and he quickly egged Jax on to fuck him harder. So much to doing this slowly and gently, but what the hell. Whenever Jax was in reach, he reached out for him and kissed every part of him he could find.

"Damn," Jax said. "You are so tight. I won't last long."

"Just do it," Kip groaned who was close as well. "Come in me, VP."

Jax grinned and picked up the pace even further. He snaked a hand around Kip's dick and started to stroke him roughly. This sent Kip over the edge and he erupted all over his stomach. Jax followed a few moments later, spilling himself deep inside of Kip. It was a weird feeling but Kip was too far gone to care. Panting, he watched Jax pull out and lay down on his back next to him. He felt happy and sated and Jax looked the same. But then he came face-to-face with a pouting Juice.

"Hey, what about me? Somebody going to get me off?"

"Need some time, Juice," Jax grunted. "Just cuddle up with Half-Sack or something."

Juice quickly rounded on the VP. "No way. I am not cuddling or jerking off after watching you guys screw all this time. Either one of you is giving me his ass or dick soon or I shove my dick down your throat, Jax."

Jax sat up, a playful spark in his eye. "I would love to see you try, Juicy."

"I can fuck you," Kip said. This was quite optimistic, since his dick wasn't hard at all but he had promised the guy. Juice eyed his limp dick carefully. "Don't think it is nearly hard enough, Sack."

"Then you can just fuck me," Kip heard himself say. "I am sure I can handle it."

"Sounds like somebody got hooked," Jax joked. "Go on, Juice. Fuck the Prospect. Maybe I will slip into you while you are at it"

Juice pondered it. "Yeah that will work. On your hands and knees, Sack."

Kip did what he was told. Juice wasted no time in lubing himself up and slipping inside of him. His ass was still so loose from the ponding Jax had given him that there was hardly any resistance. Juice's pace was rough and hard, apparently the guy was so eager to get off that he didn't consider Kip's inexperience anymore. Kip could only hold on and get as much pleasure from it was possible. It wasn't as good as the time with Jax – he wasn't fully recovered yet – but it wasn't as bad as he had feared either. Then he heard Juice groan and the movement stopped abruptly. Kip first wondered if the guy had come but he couldn't feel anything in his ass. He twisted his head to look back at him and saw Jax standing behind Juice, sloppily making out with the Puerto Rican. If Kip wasn't very much mistaken the guy was inside Juice, sandwiching him between them. Juice had probably stopped moving for the insertion. Jax started to move and Juice quickly followed, panting with pleasure. Kip couldn't even begin to imagine how good it must feel to fuck and get fucked at the same time and the thought really turned him on. Maybe he would ask them to be in the middle one day. His erection was back and with the combined effort of both Jax and Juice he soon got close to his next orgasm.

Then Juice groaned and spilled himself deep inside of Kip, adding his load to Jax's. Kip followed quickly and a short while later he hard Jax grunt, probably having reached his peak as well. One by one they pulled out and collapsed on the bed with Jax on the left, Juice to the right and Kip in the middle. For a moment nobody moved. Then Jax reached for his smokes and Juiced turned to Kip with his usual broad grin. "See? I told you, you would like it."

"Yeah, guess I did," Kip said. He would ponder the fact that he had just let two guys cum in his ass later. Now he was too tried and sated to think about something deep like that.

Juice turned to Jax. "Hey, do you think I could spend the night?"

Jax looked at him in surprise. "You want to crash in the clubhouse?"

"Not in the clubhouse," Juice said, his dirty grin back. "Right here in your bed."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh, come on, Jax. We will be up before anyone comes. And I can wake you with a blowjob. I always wanted to try that."

This seemed to convince Jax. "I must be losing my mind but okay. This blowjob better not suck."

Juice grinned. "Do my blowjobs ever suck?"

"Good point," the VP said.

"How about you, Kip?" Juice asked. "You want to stay as well?"

Cuddling up at night with two burly men – okay one and a half – wasn't something Kip would have considered even a few days ago but he surprised himself again. "Yeah, why not?"

Jax shook his head. "Why don't you invite the whole club while you're at it?"

"Oh, I am sure you wouldn't mind Opie joining, would you, Jax?" Juice said with a smug grin.

Jax just shook his head. "Let's get cleaned up."

They spent the next hours drinking and playing cards, none of them wearing more than underwear. Close to midnight they settled in Jax's bed which was just big enough for them and after some shoving and pulling everyone was at least somewhat comfortable. Kip ended up with Jax's back in front of him and Juice spooning him from behind. The Puerto Rican put an arm around him and nuzzled at his neck. "Mhm, I can't wait to suck you off as well, Kip."

"VPs first," Jax murmured from the other side.

Kip laughed. Then he turned his head to Juice. "Wait, did you just use my real name?"

The Puerto Rican grinned. "Told you I would once I fucked you. Do you like it? "

Kip felt strangely touched by this. "Yeah."

"Jesus Christ," Jax said. "Did your dicks fall off while I wasn't looking?"

Juice laughed and cuddled back up to Kip. Jax quenched the lights and soon Kip was fast asleep nestled between the two guys.

_A/N And that was it, guys. I hope you liked it. I will take a little break for a while but I will be back for a season 7 update to "Handling Juice." And maybe I will do a translation to German for "Out" just to see if I can write smut in my mother tongue as well._

_Anyways, thanks for reading and I will see you guys next time._


End file.
